The field of the disclosure relates generally to data transmission systems, and more particularly, to data transmission systems utilizing input data and outputs symbol streams.
Conventional data transmission systems typically determine data capacity for communication lines according to available transmit power. With deployment of improved cable taps and improved amplifiers, communications services now contemplate utilizing bandwidths over 1 gigahertz (GHz). For high-speed internet services, bandwidth requirements for delivering high-speed data and video services over access networks are rapidly increasing to meet growing residential and business consumer demands. However, in some conventional data transmission systems, elevated data signal attenuation, combined signal noise, and limited transmit power function together to reduce data throughput for both upstream and downstream signals.
It is therefore difficult, in conventional data transmission systems for communications services, to determine the maximum data capacity available over a communication line where, for example, a user's transmit power is limited, but excess bandwidth is available.